


Pining

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Don't Post To Another Site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Diana and Etta have a heart-to-heart.
Relationships: Etta Candy/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Femslash February





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'pining'.

Etta woke up because she was cold. Stretching an arm out, she realized it was because she was alone in the bed. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she spotted Diana sitting in the window seat, her forehead resting against the cool glass. Getting up, Etta wrapped herself in her robe and shuffled over to rest a hand on Diana's shoulder. When her friend didn't flinch, she asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

"I miss them," Diana confided just as quietly, reaching up to cover Etta's hand with hers. "My mother, my sisters."

Though it hurt to think of it, Etta asked," Can you go back?"

"I probably _could_ ," Diana admitted after a long silence. "But I left against my mother's wishes and I wouldn't be welcome if I tried to return."

Etta's not sure what she could or _should_ say. "If you ever decided you _want_ to go back, I'll help you however I can."

"Thank you, Etta." Diana sat up and turned to smile up at her. "While I _do_ miss them, I'm happy here in Man's World. With you."

She felt heat flood her cheeks and couldn't resist tangling her fingers with Diana's. "Oh! Well, I uh, I'm very happy you've stayed here. In Man's World, I-- I mean."

"Etta..." Diana gently pressed a finger across her lips to stop her ramblings. "Forgive me if I'm misreading the situation, but do you find me attractive?"

She stared at Diana with wide eyes. Had it been _that_ obvious? They'd been sharing her bed to save on heating costs, but she'd tried so _hard_ to hide her attraction to the Amazon. Diana loved Steve, after all. Why would she feel _anything_ for plain, dumpy Etta? "I, um, that's ridiculous-- Why would-- You love--"

"Love is not restricted to one person," Diana reminded her with a gentle, fond smile. "Steve loved you and you loved him."

Etta shook her head sharply. "No, he didn't. Not romantically."

"That doesn't mean he didn't love you," Diana replied, squeezing her hand gently. "He loved you like a sister and that is just as special in its own way as romantic love."

She nodded, feeling tears sting her eyes. "Yes, of course, but--"

"Etta..." Diana faced Etta properly and cupped her cheek with her free hand. "You're avoiding my question.

Etta bit her lip, very aware of Diana's hand on her cheek, warm and callused and strong. Deciding to be brave, she admitted in a whisper, "Yes, I find you _very_ attractive, Diana."

"Good, because I find _you_ attractive, Etta," Diana replied, smiling as she gently drew Etta closer.

She stared at Diana once again, "You-- you do?"

"Why do you think I asked?" Diana arched an elegant eyebrow.

Smiling shyly, Etta lifted her free hand to cup Diana's cheek. "Did you have _plans_ for what to do if I said yes?"

"I do." Still smiling, Diana drew Etta even closer and kissed her, light and tentative and hopeful.

When she drew back, Etta quickly pulled her back for another kiss, warmer and hungrier this time. _Maybe I should have said something before now about my feelings._


End file.
